


Strange things happen in the summer

by A_B_C



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Tentacles, but hes not possesed anymore, completly self indulgent, slight D/s undertones, sorry its like 4.30 am and im my own beta, this is because of yuri on festival, yuuri still has the tentacles from when he was possesed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_B_C/pseuds/A_B_C
Summary: Victor wasn't too worried; getting possessed must shake you up a little inside. Yuuri was still his Yuuri. He talked and acted around victor as he normally would. Which was why he was a little taken a back when Yuuri came into the bedroom one night, anxiety crawling over his face, and said, “Vitya? I need to show you something.”





	Strange things happen in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> So this fandom does not have enough tentacle content (especially for an anime fandom) and because of the crazy content we got today from yuri on festival I couldn't stop myself!
> 
> please enjoy but there are like lots of tentacles so be warned

It had been a few days since the Kumagaya Uchiwa Matsuri summer festival and since Yuuri had had a strange hiccup with a squid demon. He had gotten over it pretty quickly after Victor had talked to him but he was still worried about Yuuri. While he thought Victor wasn't looking he had a stern brow like he was heavily troubled or confused, and he had started to go off any squid in the sushi he ate, which he normally ate happily. 

Victor wasn't too worried; getting possessed must shake you up a little inside. Yuuri was still his Yuuri. He talked and acted around victor as he normally would. Which was why he was a little taken a back when Yuuri came into the bedroom one night, anxiety crawling over his face, and said, “Vitya? I need to show you something.”

 

Victor didn't know what to say. There Yuuri was, just in his underwear, arms folded self consciously above his tummy and several shiny limp black tentacles surrounding him on the duvet. 

“I…I don’t know why they aren’t going away…I mean, I feel fine? Like not possessed anymore” he ended with a chuckle to try and gauge Victors reaction, which had mainly been unreadable the whole time.

“Can you control when they come out?” Victor asks gently, his brain still processing.

“Errrm yeah..but I feel like I need to let them out sometimes, like if I go a while with them away I it sorta itches? I really don't know a lot to be honest….’

Victor hummed in understanding while slowly moving to touch one, making sure yuuri was watching him as he held the end of one in his palm, rubbing with his thumb.

“And you can feel this?” He questioned while tried to figure out how they attached to Yuuri’s body when he noticed yuuri’s red face and stopped rubbing, not wanting to hurt whatever these things where. If he hurt them he didn't know what would happen when Yuri put them away again, would they heal or continue to hurt? “Is something wrong?”

Yuuri blushed harder at that. “Ah! Sorry, no I’m just, it’s just….”

Victor suddenly light up as he always did when he remembered something “Oh Yuuri its like that crazy porn! You've seen it right? I’m very sure it’s Japanese….” Victor suddenly exclaimed, as Yuuri blushed about 10 shades redder.

Victor defiantly noticed that. “Oh?” Victor suddenly had a small smirk on his face “Have I hit on something?” 

Yuuri’s face stayed the same shade of red. “Victor this is serious! What I am going to do!” Yuuri squeaked, as Victor tightened his grip on the tentacle he was holding “How are you not freaking out?”

“You are still the Yuuri I know, you haven't changed, I know your not possessed anymore, maybe this is just a weird after effect? Plus your not throwing up that smoke anymore!”

Yuuri just sighed, closing his eyes, knowing Victor was probably right but still cautious with Victors hand still noticeably around one of the tentacles. The sensation felt off, like he didn't want to move the new limb and was still getting used to the idea of controlling more than 4.

Of course he had come across somethings he never thought he'd have to face in reality on his laptop at silly hours of the morning but he had no idea if victor was even serious mentioning the signature Japanese content, that was why he thought Yuuri knew about it right? Because of his japanese roots?

“It feels so interesting!” Yuuri opened his eyes and was stopped mid thought to see Victor feeling the underside of the tentacle in his hand with wide eyes “These little things are suckers right? They feel so solid!”

Yuuri was trying to ignore his interest in Victors hand searching around, and keep his brain blank. He couldn't just come into their bedroom spouting tentacles and then expect Victor to do anything about them, or anything with them.

“Well I won't lie Yuuri, this is quiet a situation. And not one that happens everyday…we’d be silly not to take advantage of it don't you think?” Victor said softly while smiling at yuuri, picking up a second tentacle, slightly thicker than the first and started to rub that one too. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked when Yuuri didn't reply.

Yuuri looked him in the eye. Victor was closer now, worried he might have read something wrong, this didn't happen everyday and while Victor was pretty sure Yuuri was gonna be into this, Victor didn't want to freak him out. 

“So you'd be okay with it?” Yuuri suddenly asked, hurriedly trying to hid his embarrassment. “I mean….” He blushed again “ We don't even know how they work….”

Victor chucked “Well, as your fiancé, I’d be more than happy to help you find out.” He picked up the smaller tentacle, touching it to his cheek and looking Yuuri in the eye to let him know it really was okay. 

Yuuri couldn't look away as he tried to flex the tentacle he was holding, making it jerk softly in Victors hand and moved against his face, just brushing his lips as he went in to kiss him. 

Victor made a happy noise and moved closer to Yuuri, going to sit in his lap while placing the other tentacle in his hand around his waist, which instinctively wrapped around victors middle and squeezed gently causing Victor to gasp, breaking their tongues. 

“Ah sorry” muttered Yuuri loosening his grip “I didn't know I was squeezing so hard.”

“ No, don't stop it felt good” Victor breathed as he moved to grip another tentacle, winding it round his wrist before going back to Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri wasn't unfamiliar with restraining Victor, so felt okay tightening his tentacle around victors waist again, watching for his eyes to flutter closed as he held him tight.

“Victor, I’m gonna lie us down okay?” 

Victor just nodded as yuuri, now a little more confident on how to move his new shiny limbs, slinked two other tentacles around victors wrists and lower arms as he held his shoulders with his hands trying to coordinate all 3 tentacles at once as he repositioned them on the bed. He leaned over Victor and asked “This still okay?” 

Victors eyes opened at that, heavily looking at Yuuri “This is amazing my love, thank you.”   
Victor softly moaned as Yuuri squeezed his tentacles at his words, almost not believing he was thanking Yuuri when Victor looked so beautiful with the shiny black tentacles wrapped around his body Yuuri thought, almost missing what Victor said next.

“Can I suck one Yuuri? A tentacle?” Victor asked as he reached out a hand that was still wrapped up in one of Yuuri’s thinner tentacles to grip a slightly thicker one.

Yuuri blinked, “Yes, of course Vitya” was the only thing Yuuri could reply with as he watched transfixed as Victor brought the tip to his lips and licked experimentally against the end of the tentacle, shuddering at the sensation his wet warm tongue brought.

“Good?” Victor questioned. 

Yuuri let out a breath, “yeah.” Sucking in another as Victor licked again a little harder this time before pushing the first part of it past his lips and started sucking softly while massaging it with his tongue.

“Fuck Viyta it feels so, so different? But in a good way, like not too intense?” Yuuri was gasping, getting used to the new feelings of the tentacles.

Victor took that to mean suck harder and yuuri started to feel himself harden in his boxers, which had stayed on for far too long so pulled both his and Victor’s off with a spare tentacle, now feeling much more able to control them all. 

Victor was still exploring the taste of Yuuri’s new tentacles when Yuuri suddenly remembered the suckers on them. Moving the place a sucker onto one of Victors nipples he tried to move them a little before one caught suction right on the peak. Victor moaned deeply around the tentacle in his mouth at that, going to grip the pillow above his head at the sudden sparks of pleasure as Yuuri moved to suction in his other nipple, pulling gently. 

Yuuri noticed at this point just how hard Victor was, his dick leaking small drops onto the tentacle wrapped around his waist. He brushed it with a spare tentacle making victor pause as he made a pleased noise before pulling away.

“Yuuri!” Victor whined as he let the tentacle drop from his mouth, looking down at him from the bed “Will you fuck me Yuuri?” Victor noticed Yuuri’s dick was slightly longer than usual, more a dark purple than his usual flushed pink with the same suckers on the underside of the tentacles but with the same full head of . He reached for Yuuri’s dick but Yuuri suddenly tightened his hold on Victor’s wrists pinning them next to his sides making Victor groan, suddenly felling a bit more confident now victor has asked.“You want me to fuck you with one Victor?” He asked, staring Victor in the eyes as the other man nodded desperately. 

Yuuri let the tentacles slide of his nipples as he reached for the lube and all Victor could do was watch as he felt more precome leak out of his cock as Yuuri slicked a smallish tentacle up, not that much thicker than two fingers. 

Yuuri reached with two more strings of tentacles to twist around Victirs tights to push them up to his stomach, framing his cock between them. “You ready Vitya?” He asked as he started to stroke Victor’s dick with a spare tentacle, making sure to let the suckers rub over the head. 

Victor was a gasping mess, pulling against the squeezing around his wrists but Yuuri just held down firmer, moving the slicked up tentacle up to his hole before experimentally pushing in, watching victors face the whole time. 

“How’s it feel?” Yuuri asked

“So good” gasped Victor instantly. “I can feel the suckers Yuuri” and he let out a whine as the suckers got bigger as they got pushed passed his rim, feeling the whole thing get wider as Yuuri stretched him. 

Yuuri was certain that with the extra flexibility that he could easily find Victors prostate and soon enough as Yuuri pushed up hard Victor jumped and yelled “Yuuri, There! There!” 

Yuuri felt transfixed as he watched Victors face contort with every hard rub to that spot inside of him for almost too long as soon Victor was moaning louder telling he was close, Yuuri was glad he could tell.

“Victor, don't come yet” Yuuri told him as he stilled the tentacle and Victor turned his head to the side whimpering, his blue eyes staring up at Yuuri. “I’m so close Yuuri, I don't know if I can.” 

“It’s okay babe I’ll help you.” He said as he quickly thought of an idea. Wrapping a thin part of a tentacle around the base of Victors dick, squeezing tightly not but enough to be too painful. “Is that okay Vitya?” 

Victor nodded and tried to spread his legs wider, silently begging for what he wanted. Yuuri was painfully hard at this point too so wasted no time in removing the tentacle and using it to pick up the lube and slick himself up, not wanting to wait to feel Victor clench around his now much more flexible dick. 

They both moaned as Yuuri finally pushed the head into victors now wet warm hole, pushing in carefully, remembering how his dick’s now much ticker at the base.

After settling in all the way after some encouraging noses from Victor, Yuuri started to move around, aiming to stroke upwards as he started to thrust and Victors blissed out face was all Yuuri needed before picking up the pace.

When Yuuri brushed his prostate dead on mid thrust Victor yelled loudly and twisted against Yuuri’s other tentacles which Yuuri was surprised himself at how solid their grip still was despite the his concentration on the heat around his dick. He almost felt like he didn't need his hands as he started a fast steady pace sinking into Victor, watching him as he pulled and tensed at the strong black living ropes holding him in place. Yuuri took in his face as he brushed a stray tear form his cheek with the end of a tentacle and brought it to his own mouth. He then moved it back to victors right nipple and sucked hard, now wet with Yuuri’s saliva, letting the suckers roll over the red nib before changing his hips slightly so he could aim and rub straight up into victors prostate. 

Victors mouth was hanging open now, strings of ‘ah’s leaving his mouth as his cock continued to leak everywhere as the tentacles grip stopped him from coming. Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s thighs as he started to move faster. 

“Victor I’m gonna come. Let’s come together okay?” And Victor could hardly think before he felt the familiar hot wet sensation in his ass, almost screaming as yuuri hit into his prostate while letting go of the base of his dick, letting the orgasm hit Victor as he stroked him through it with the same tentacle. 

Yuuri slowly pulled out of victor, shushing his whimpers of over stimulation before slowly unwinding himself from Victors arms and legs, making sure nothing was too bruised and went to wrap them instead softly around him in an embrace.

“Thank you Victor” Yuuri whispered just above his ear, feeling calm for the first time in days. “This whole thing has just been so confusing but that felt like the rightest thing since what happened at the festival.” 

Victor slid his eyes open, wrapping his arms around his fiancé back. “Thank you for letting me help my love” he sighed, stroking his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “We’ll still need to see if your completely okay tomorrow I guess, but I won’t be complaining if you never get this sorted” and he sleepily winked. Before promptly yawning.

Yuuri laughed and felt his love for Victor grow even more if possible as Victor drifted into sleep, obviously worn out.

They might have to deal with whatever this was at some point soon, but right now he let himself wrap his tentacles a little tighter around Victor, feeling warm and safe before falling asleep.


End file.
